Naruto of the Yin-Yang eyes
by Vampyredoll93B
Summary: The Uzumaki were known for their bloodline, but everyone thought them too dangerous to have around and killed most, the rest fled.Now the last of them all has returned to Konoha, but what for? Sasuke/sakura/ino bashing. Narushino,Narushika, possibly a harem. Continued from Vampyredoll, with my cousin's death.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, trust me if I did you would notice.

(_Thinking_)

(Demonic speaking)(_Demon thinking)_

On the day the kyuubi was sealed, a promise was fulfilled. Though no one had known the yondaime had formed a treaty with his wife's family: the Uzumaki. One of the most powerful clan in the shinobi world, why? They had a kekkei genkai that gave naruto the power to control other kekkei genkai. Their eyes were black with a white iris, the yin-yang eyes and because of the power they held more than 70% of them were killed after the great shinobi war. Those who survived fled to the place to call home, The Whirlpool village. The boy was one of the last alive, an orphan.

The stranger had watched it all; the kyuubi attack, the fall of the yondaime, as he cursed his only living heir, and he watched as the god of finished with the battle ground full of the dead. Finally seeing as the shinigami were finishing he left the shadow he had hide in and went to collect the baby.

"Come little cousin, let us leave this place of evil." He smiled. "Welcome to the world Naruto Uzumaki." He said as he curled the boy in his blanket, preparing to run. It was a long way home.

"Stop!" commanded a voice. He turned and saw a sliver haired boy running. "Give me my sensei's child!"

"This child is mine. He belongs to my clan, he will come back only when I am dead." He called for the darkness and it swallowed him, leaving a stunned ninja in his wake.

When he arrived at his village his wife, Sayu, was waiting for him. She smiled upon seeing naruto and took him in her arms. They would introduce the newest Uzumaki, raise him, and teach him everything he would need. They wouldn't let him go till they died.

- (time-skip 5 years.) -

Five years had passed since Naruto had been taken to the Whirlpool. Today was his birthday, and tomorrow they would start his training. He had already learned how to control his eyes, though it wasn't very good. Soon he would be able to control every kekkei genkai known to the ninja world.

- (Another time skip, 7yrs) -

Naruto was now 12 years of age and alone in the world. He was currently following his father's will and traveling to konoha to become a genin. Everything he had once known was gone, but he wasn't allowed to care and so he didn't. Soon enough he came to the gates of his new village, the guards took one look at him and got ready to attack. He was wearing a tight white shirt, black leather pants, black boots with white straps, a black sleeveless trench coat with a white kanji for Uzumaki, and a white cloth tied around his eyes. He could see though the cloth but all others were unable to see his eyes, it was safer for him that way.

"I would like to speak with the hokage, if you don't mind."

"And who should we say is asking for him."

"An Uzumaki." The guards' mouths dropped to the ground. Naruto laughed, he loved the way his name affected others.

"I-I thought they were all wiped out when the Whirlpool fell."

"Not all I'm left. Would you mind calling the hokage so I can go?"

"Oh, of course." He went to the phone and called, a few minutes later he handed naruto a map of the city and showed him where to go. Just before he left the guard called him. "Hey! Is it true? About your eyes, I mean." Naruto lifted up the white cloth and showed him. "Wow." The blonde shrugged and disappeared in a swirl of fire.

The hokage was just fimishing his paperwork when a young boy appeared before him. From the look of him he was the Uzumaki. "So what is it you needed from the village hidden in the leaves?"

"I have to follow my father's will and become a genin of this village."

'_His father? He couldn't mean…._ "Your father?"

"Uzumaki Aki and my mother Uzumaki Sayu. Both were killed while getting me out of the Whirlpool."

"I see. Very well, I shall send you to Iruka's class. There you will be able to take the test to be a genin, you'll be put on a team and become a ninja of konoha. Tomorrow I will be personally testing to see where your strengths lie."

"Thank you, hokage-sama."

The sadaime gave him a note to pass on to Iruka and he left. He jumped rooftop to rooftop till he found the academy. He walked down the wall and into an open window. The class that had been yelling and messing around fell silent. Naruto looked around till he saw the teacher and handed him the note.

"Class I would like to introduce a new student who will be taking the test with us Friday."

"WHAT! How come some brand new kid can just walk right in and take the test while we've been here for 6 years!" yelled a pink haired banshee, others yelling their agreements.

"Because he has a note from the hokage. Now please say hello to Naruto U….." Iruka's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped while he took turns looking at the piece of paper and the blonde in front of him. "You're a…. a …."

"Iruka what's wrong?" asked a sliver haired teacher. Iruka said nothing but handed the slip of paper to him. "No freaking way is this possible!"

"Sensei, what's the matter?" asked the banshee.

"Class this is Naruto Uzumaki. He is from the Whirlpool and is the last of his kind."

"What's so special about him?" this from a boy with a white dog on his head.

"Kiba, the Uzumaki have had the title of the most powerful clan in the shinobi world. It is their bloodline that saved Konoha in the great shinobi war. They are the only ones who are able to control any bloodline."

"What do you mean control?" asked a boy with a hair style like a duck's ass.

Naruto choose to answer his question. "I am able to activate, deactivate, and destroy any bloodline."

Duck butt was really interested. "How?"

"That is unnecessary information. If I may take my seat?"

"Yes do, we were going over what was on the written part of the test. If you know an answer then don't hesitate to answer, if you don't then don't worry about it."

He glanced around the class and noticed two things, one that a bunch of girls were looking at him with hearts in their eyes and two there was a boy in the back of the room that was staring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

V: Okay so this is how things are going, Naur has been training with his mom's family for 12yrs. After the attack (which will be explained later) destroys the village and everyone in it, except naru of course, Naruto goes to live in his father's home

Disclaimer: though I wish to, I do not own Naruto. If I did that pink haired bitch would be bald and miserable, and duck butt would be raped by his fans, while wearing neon pink pj's with bears on them.

The boy had on a long crème colored coat that covered most of his face except his eyes and hair. The boy's hair was as dark as the sunglasses he wore, and was styled so it didn't cover his face. Although the glasses were black and didn't allow another to see the color of his eyes, Naruto could feel the stare. He had become accustomed to stares, even though he had looked no different than any other Uzumaki, he was still the vessel of the Kyuubi no kitsune. Thought stares had never turned to glares as he was sure they would here. His father had told him when he was eight years old all about his past and what had happened in konoha the day he was born. He knew that if he was found out then he might as well commit seppuku, because the villagers would do worse.

"Alright Uzumaki-san, go and sit near Aburame Shino, there's an open seat next to him. Shino raise your hand so he knows where to go."

Naruto nodded and walked over to boy, now known as Shino. 'If he's an Aburame, then he uses kikai in battle and he's powerful.' "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

The Aburame was surprised that the boy had bothered to talk to him and was slow to respond, but returned the greeting with his own name. When the blonde turned to him and opened his mouth, Iruka chose that moment to start talking. "So then class, as I was saying for you to pass the genin test you have to create at least three shadow clones, get at least a 70% on your test and hit the targets that _we _assign. Got that Kiba?!"

The boy with the dog on his head chuckled and smiled. "Not gonna make any promises sensei."

Naruto raised his hand. "Yes Naruto?"

"What all is covered in the test?"

"Ah, yes, the basics of charka, Nin- and gen-jutsu and the history of konoha."

He nodded and looked around the class; he noticed that the Aburame sitting next to him wasn't the only clan heir in the class. There was a Yamanaka, a Nara, and an Akimichi a new ino-shika-cho team. An Uchiha, a.k.a. duck butt, a Hyuuga, and an Inuzuka, being the boy with the dog on his head.

"Naruto? Do you know anything about our history? If not we can have a lesson on it."

"Thank you but I know all about the four hokages, their abilities and who did what. I was required to know the history of many of the known villages. I will be fine for the test."

"What do you mean required?" asked the pink haired banshee.

"My former village had higher standards for their ninja; we were required to know the history, exports and tons of other things about the other nations and their villages so that if we ever had to spy in another place we wouldn't look or seem out of place. We were also taught to play at least two instruments and sing."

The class looked at him, until one lazy ass spoke up: "Sounds like a lot of work. Troublesome."

"My, your village really wanted to be the top." The silver one stated.

"We wanted people to stop trying to control us." Was the low response.

A bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch. The kids all left through the door, pushing and pulling on each other trying to get out. The Uzumaki went to one of the widows and simply jumped out of the two story building, landing gracefully on his feet. He walked towards the school training ground, planning on spending his time alone when he felt someone following him. Ignoring the person he went straight up to the practice dummy and started hitting it. Practicing what he had been taught, hit the vital points, focus on where the enemy was, and never let the enemy out of your sight.

After practicing for awhile he remembered lunch was only for so long so he turned and started walking back to the school only to be stopped by his name being called.

"Hey Uzumaki!" He turned around to see duck butt was the one following. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

"You can activate my sharingan for starters."

"I don't activate bloodlines unless I want or need to, Uchiha. Don't waste your time trying to tell me otherwise."

"I'll go to the council. They'll force you to give me what I want…."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the throat and held him so his feet weren't touching the ground. "I will not be some pawn in your scheme to have everything handed to you on a silver platter. You want your sharingan activated, do it yourself." He let the boy drop from his grip and walked away, ignoring the calls for him to come back and give the boy what he wanted.

Once back in class he noticed the glares from both Sasuke and his fangirls. _'Mature, very mature duck butt.'_ he though. _'Go ahead and try to guilt trip me, it won't work'_ He simply smirked and went back to his seat, just as Iruka started up again.

"Class today we have a special guest, he doesn't come to konoha often so we want you on your best behavior."

"Who is it sensei?" Asked a random student.

Mizuki, came in and introduced him. "Class this is the Frog Sanin, Jiraya."

A man with white hair, green and red robes, and a scroll on his back came in at the intro. A twitch started in naruto's check as he stared. 5….4….3….2…

"Holy Shit! It's the Pervert!"


	3. Chapter 3

Preview: tell me what you think.

Hello to all, My name is Dia and while I did promise to continue writing this fanfiction after my cousin died I must admit that I didn't truly have an interest in it till recently. So here I am, hopefully I can work with Miki's notes and create something that passes as fanfiction.

**Last time:**

_"Who is it sensei?" Asked a random student._

_Mizuki, came in and introduced him. "Class this is the Frog Sanin, Jiraya."_

_A man with white hair, green and red robes, and a scroll on his back came in at the intro. A twitch started in naruto's check as he stared. 5….4….3….2…_

_"Holy Shit! It's the Pervert!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraya turned to the boy who shouted a harsh look on his face. The two teachers were tense, not knowing how this would go. "_How dare you!_I am no pervert! I…" He flung his hand towards the students. "I am a _Super Pervert__!"_

The class stared, speechless with a collective look of What-the-hell, while the two teachers had fallen to the floor in disbelief.

_He admitted it!_

Naruto stood,"Super Idiot is more like it Jiraya! I warned you last time we met that I would have revenge for your peeking on the women's bathhouse! Now you shall pay!" Two kuni marked the place the toad sanin had been before ducking quickly. "Feel the wrath of the Uzumaki!"

The sanin, realizing who was before him and recalling the incident that the uzumaki clan had been involved in, did what he did best in these kinds of situations. "It has been a pleasure seeing the bright faces of the future ninja of Konoha, may you all succeed! Thank you and good-bye!" He vanished in a whirl of leaves. Naruto wasn't letting him that easy.

"Not this time pervert!" And in whirl of fire the boy in black and white was gone as well. The two teachers looked at each other very confused at what had just happened and what they were going to do now, the sanin was supposed to lecture the class today! "While kids; since Jiraya is gone for the time being, let's have a quiz on the first four hokages!" The class groaned.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Jiraya! You shall not escape me!"

He ran faster, not taking a second to glace behind, even passing the bathhouse without stopping. _'He catches me and I'll be turned to mulch!' _He could still remember how he got into this mess.

- 4 years ago-

Jiraya sat in a tree located directly in between the two side of the spa, it was a wonderful spot, able to see all the way into the changing rooms and into the women's side. All was going well, he was collecting copious amounts of "data" for his new book icha icha paradise: Summer's heat. Nothing could ruin this day.

"Mother! Father said I had to train on my water jet jutsu while he was away, not vacation at the Whirlpool spa!"


End file.
